JR
Joss Robinson is a character encounters in the beyond the bllue series. He is seen wielding a big and heavy sword, a type of greatsword. He claims he has killed many aliens with this sword, as its weight is capable of passing through the thick shell of the aliens. Before the apocalypse, Joss was an athlete in weight lifting, and in the beginning he stole this sword from a shop close to his house. He admits this wasn't a good thing, but he did what he had to do too survive. Joss is kind most of the time, but says what he has to when need rises, and is mostly serious although friendly. His swordsman skills have proven very useful when it comes to aliens, since he has proved that his sword can kill aliens many times. Overall, Joss is a kind person. He likes anyone who likes him too, and while serious many times, he fights so that the world won't change him. In the past, Joss only fought once when someone called him a nigga and insulted him. Joss, being a law abiding person, beat him hard, and said that no one should be judjed by stereotypes. During the early stages, Joss knew he was the only one capable of protecting people in the apartment building he lived in. So, he knocked on every door there and gathered everyone in one apartment. The residents mostly consisted of elderly and families. At some point, Joss went on a supply run, and was forced to steal from a grocery store. He then saw the broadsword in a shop, but didn't steal it, because it wasn't necesary to him. Upon returning back home, he found everyone dead. Apparently, leechers had broke through and killed everyone. It was then Joss realised the world would never be the same. He was then forced to abandon everyone behind, because some of them were being eaten alive and were still breathing,but there was no hope for them. So he ran. This is the reason why, when he found the group, after some time of living alove, he never wanted to leave again, because he got an irrational fear of finding them dead. William then appointed him to guard the group and agreed to never send him on supply runs. While staying behind, he protected the group from leechers and aliens too. At some point, William realised tat had it not been him, everyone might be dead (because only his sword could kill the aliens that attacked). During their stay at the community, JR leaves the roup and lives in an apartment close to the city. This happens because the white power racists would kill him if they found him. During this time, JR helps with supply runs since he is close to the city Arena During his time away from the group, the nazis do find him eventually and kidnap him. JR is then taken to the arena. The arena is a former stadium, in which people like JR stay and are made to fight each other for the amusement of others. JR remains there and at first he refuses to fight. During his first fight though, the other contestant enjoyed torturing him, but JR didn't show any of his strength, and wanted to die before he succumbed to the urges of those sick people. Surprising the other combatant, JR, engulfed in anger, rose and grabbed him, threw him on the ground and beat him unconsious. He refused to kill him though, and said he won't be a monster like the audience was. Then, a few gates opened and leechers came in the stadium. There was an announcement then, saying that if he could stay alive, and keep the other combatant alive too, they could both live. JR fought the leechers with all he had, and killed all of them with his bare hands. In doing so, he managed to save the other combatant too. After that, he fought again and became good at it. The next time he fought, they sent him out against the other combatant, and the other man tried to kill him again. This time, engulfed in anger, JR killed him too with his bare hands. After that he became a favorite of the audience, as the beast who became a monster (referring mockingly to what he called them at first). He then fought over and over, and killed many people, but sometimes he could get away without killing anyone. He even got away a couple of times after he lost. When the group attacked the arena, JR met with some of his old group who had him for dead. When the irish tricked the others by not saying that women and children were watching, JR was with the Irish, insisting that women and children or not, everyone in there had to die as they were all monsters. After the leechers were released in the stadium, and fire was set to it, JR wanted to stay there and die along with it, but someone from the group tried to convince him to go back. Another one knocked him out before he could reply and they took him back by force. JR find sit difficult to adapt to life inside walls after living in the stadium for so long. He had a dream about all the leechers turning humans again, millions out there, but then he was branded a murderer for killing so many of them. He then sets out to return to his home, only to find his family dead again, just like he left them. He thenn cries about having killed them, and wakes up. he also doesn't get along with the group, as he is angry at them for leaving him for dead. He never fully gets over his experience in the stadium, and Christine said afterwards that he is constantly a bomb ready to explode. She helped him control his anger though, and he was able to live among others in the end. He would lose it though every time something stressful was happening. He may die when the community is overrun, when he loses it and a leecher bites him. Whenever he dies, his final wish will be to let him turn, as "The beast will finally become the monster he always was". After he dies, the other character doesn't let him turn, as he refuses to see him as a monster and takes the sword as a memory of him.